


Show You Something

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's stuck late at the office and gets an unexpected call from his husband and son. </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>(It's Coliver and BABIES!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

The chime from the desktop speakers pulls Connor out of the complicated brief. He’s read the thing so many times he’s going crosseyed.

Glancing at the screen, Connor swears under his breath and digs under piles of papers for the mouse. It’s Oliver calling and a quick peek at the desktop time as he accepts the call confirms Connor’s fear - he’s late. Horribly late. Unforgivably late.

Connor had promised this morning he was going to be home by dinner but things at the office just came up and he couldn’t break away. Things always seem to be coming up lately. He supposes that’s what happens when you’re up for partner.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I got caught up.” He’s tripping over himself to apologize when Oliver’s face pops up on the screen. Connor only sees it out of the corner of his eye, too focused on searching the floor near his feet for his briefcase to shove some of this work into. There’s still so much to do before tomorrow’s meeting.

Back at the house, he can just bunk out in the office while Oliver sleeps - all warm and cozy - in their bed down the hall. It’s certainly not perfect but at least he’ll get to fall in bed next to Oliver once his second round of caffeine wears off. That is, if he doesn’t fall asleep at his desk. Again.

“I know I promised I’d be home sooner it’s just -”

“Connor, stop talking,” Oliver cuts him off but the tone is gentler than Connor expected. He’s gotten a few of these late night calls before; Oliver doesn’t normally sound so giddy. “Just stop. We want to show you something.”

That stops Connor in his search for the missing briefcase and he looks at the screen. There, in 27-inch 5k Retina display, are his husband and their son, Jack.

Jack’s cheeks are rosy and round as he smiles and claps his hands. He reaches both out to Connor and hits the screen. He pulls back, blinks those big brown eyes in confusion, and hits it again. He almost turns his head to look back at Oliver as if to ask _What is going on here?_

Oliver nuzzles at Jack’s neck and uses the hand wrapped around their son’s torso, holding Jack close in Oliver’s lap, to tickle under Jack’s armpit and distract him.

“You wanna show Daddy what you did?” Oliver coaxes as Jack giggles. “You wanna do it? Let’s show him.”

Oliver twists a little and Connor notices the hair under Oliver’s ear is damp. The silky strands on Jack’s head are frizzing out a little like they do as they dry. Connor missed dinner and bath time.

“Da-” Oliver prompts with Jack turned a little so he can watch Oliver’s mouth as it stretches over the syllable. “Da-”

Jack just chews on his hand and Connor swallows down the knot in his throat. He’s chest feels tight and his eyes burn. What else did he miss tonight?

“Come on,” Oliver pleads. “You did it before.” He gently tugs Jack’s hand out of his mouth. “Da-”

“Da.” Jack cries with a triumphant smile. “Dada! Dada!” Jack repeats in a joyful chorus, laughing at his own joke when Oliver tickles him.

Jack twists in Oliver’s hold to hit Connor’s image on the computer screen as he repeats “Dada Dada!” over and over again. Oliver reaches to let Jack wrap his little fists around Oliver’s forefingers to protect the screen and Jack sits up and leans toward Connor’s image instead. He’s going to figure out this mysterious thing one way or another.

“Look what we learned!” Oliver smiles down to the baby in his lap before looking back up at Connor. “I know you’re working but I had to - Connor?”

Connor’s watching all of this play out with a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. He missed a hell of a lot more than dinner and bath time.

He’s missing everything.

“Connor?”

Connor looks around at his cold, sterile, fashionable office on the fifteenth floor with an option to move up to the eighteenth. He takes in the banker’s boxes of files next to his desk and the mounds of paperwork on to of it. Is this where he wants to spend his evenings?

“Connor?” Oliver asks again, much more force behind it this time, and Connor snaps his head back.

“I’m coming home. I’ll be home in fifteen.” Connor reaches down to pick up his briefcase, throws in his phone and and starts digging for his keys.

“It takes twenty minutes to get home from your office,” Oliver reminds him.

“It’s late. There’ll be no one out. I can make it in-”

“Don’t!” Oliver snaps. “Don’t rush. We’ll be here. Don’t get crazy.”

“But he’s already up-”

Oliver waves off his concern. “He’s already up way too late as it is. Waiting twenty minutes for you to get here safely will be fine."

Twenty-one minutes later, Connor walks through the door. Tossing his briefcase on the counter and shutting off his phone, he makes his way down the hall to Jack’s room to see his son’s new party trick first-hand.

Hours later, wrapped up in their bed, all warm and cozy, Connor and Oliver talk and plot and plan a new future for their family. With jobs that allow for quiet dinners and bath times and milestones.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I really didn't mean to name Coliver's son after an actor. Oops.....


End file.
